Illidan Stormrage
"You are not prepared!" Illidan Stormrage is a major antagonist in the Warcraft series and a wrestler in VGCW. He became part of the main roster by winning the Star Road tournament. In the Warcraft series Illidan was born a night elf with golden eyes, indicators that he had a great destiny. Unfortunately, his 'great destiny' tied into events that brought catastrophic destruction to his species and the world (albeit not caused by Illidan himself; he was more interested in attaining as much power as he could then actually destroying the world). For the consequences of his choices, he was imprisoned for 10,000 years and came to be called "The Betrayer" for his actions. When another world-threatening war caused him to be released after said 10,000 years, Illidan quickly demonstrated he had not learned a thing and immediately began seeking new and more power again, eventually becoming a hybrid of demon and elf in his pursuit of it. It was not enough to keep him from getting jobbed hard by the death knight Arthas Menithil on the glacier known as Icecrown, Illidan's schemes having led him there for a crack at ultimate power. Having failed, his mind broken and in the grips of a delusion that he, Illidan had won instead, he fled to Outland and seized the Black Temple, planning to raise an army to defend himself against the powerful forces who would attempt to kill him for his failures. In World of Warcraft, Illidan appears as the final boss of the Black Temple raid. As a major boss, Illidan has five phases and required a group of twenty-five people to take him down at the time he was 'current content'. He also possessed the legendary swords, the Warglaives of Azzinoth: once further expansions reduced his raid to 'farm content', this subjected him to being jobbed constantly by EVERYONE. This included legendary weapon hunters, max-level achievement hunters, transmogrification hunters looking for fine fashion... yeah, everyone. In VGCW Season 6: Salt Road Illidan's debut in VGCW was the 2014 Star Road tournament where he faced off against Scrooge McDuck, Johnny Cage, Geese Howard, and finally Travis Touchdown in the finals: a relative unknown, Illidan's dark horse victory brought a gigantic eruption of fan rage that he had won over several other favorites. After winning the Star Road tournament, Illidan was congratulated by general manager Gabe Newell and was placed into a match against an unknown wrestler at End Game 6. That unknown opponent turned out to be Little Mac, a former VGCW champion and a man who had bested demonic forces before, Unfortunately for Mac, Illidan proved to be a wholly different caliber of foe than Dracula, and the boxer would find himself very unprepared as Illidan would crush him within five minutes, with a combination of a Ready Check followed by a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Season 7: The Hatred Of Ten Thousand Twitch Viewers Years With Illidan established on the main roster, it remained to be seen what he would do first. It turned out to be attacking VGCW Veteran Zangief backstage on the first Season 7 show. Zangief's head had previously granted him a swift win over Gary Oak on the same show; it did not save him as Illidan crushed Zangief's head into the concrete floor with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver, leaving the question of whether next person to cross Illidan's path would be prepared. The answer was no, for no sooner had fan favorite Chief Arino bested Gary on the second Season 7 show then he found Illidan waiting for him. The Chief did not prove much of a challenge, and Ilidan was left standing over the Chief's broken body after another Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Considering both of Illidan's victims were attacked after matches with Oak, more questions were raised. Had Oak somehow forged an alliance of some sort with the powerful newcomer? The answer, this time, was yes, as the next show would reveal that Illidan was a client of Gary's after Illidan attacked and defeated Scorpion, who had denied Gary a match, in a third backstage brawl. While Illidan's motivations for aligning himself with such a seemingly weak competitor were not, and have yet to be revealed, Gary's would be on the March 4th show, where he and Illidan would enter the ring at the show's conclusion. Gary would list Illidan's accomplishments in winning Star Road and beating Little Mac in his debut, and demand an immediate No. 1 contendership for the VGCW Title. Unfortunately for the duo, another part of Illidan's accomplishments would come back to haunt him, as Scorpion would enter the ring and lay out both with Hell Kicks, proving that, sometimes, even Illidan was not prepared. Scorpion was, however, clearly prepared to make a battle of Illidan's ambush, as he challenged Illidan to a match the next show. Though Illidan initially accepted, Gary instead insisted that the match be moved to March 18th during the Royal Rumble. After a week's delay, Illidan and Scorpion finally met to have their proper match, but in one of the biggest shockers in recent momory, Scorpion completely turned the tables on The Betrayer, annihilating him for the near entirely of the match. Although Gary Oak tried his best to stop The Kombatant, Scorpion continued the beatdown for several minutes. Despite Gary stopping the ref from making a 3 count several times, he was eventually ejected, which allowed Scorpion to capitalize and finish off his dominating performance, shades of Illidan vs Little Mac, with a head scissors takedown. Illidan's bad luck didn't end there however, as he had the misfortune of entering the Royal Rumble later that night at #2. While he did fairly well for himself, a dozen entrants later would see the night elf's long road of destruction came back to haunt him again, as Zangief would attack and eliminate him in an act of revenge. On the April 8th show, Illidan and his manager Gary Oak took the ring and claimed that the loss against Scorpion didn't matter and issued a challenge to the VGCW roster, expecting a brave wrestler to fight Illidan on the following show. The Betrayer kept his promise and showed up on the April 15th show, still waiting for someone to challenge him. For a few seconds it seemed like nobody dared to battle Illidan, but Captain Falcon's theme suddenly shook the arena and a heated battle began. The captain proved to be a tough test for Illidan, who received various Falcon attacks (at least one kick, punch and knee). However, his strength and Gary's "assistance" proved to be enough to beat his opponent, raising the salt levels to unimaginable levels. Two weeks later, Gary would re-appear with Illidan, rewriting history in his promo by claiming Illidan had won a resounding victory instead of a close-fought battle, and throwing out another open challenge for End Game 7. The challenge would ultimately be answered by Kefka, who would deride Gary's routine as boring and a waste of time, and vowed to rip Illidan's wings off, becoming the second man to beat Illidan. Perhaps Kefka should not have been so harsh about Gary, for when End Game 7 came around, Illidan promptly broke him harder than Kefka had broken the world with his godly powers. Kefka would make a game effort, but it proved to be nothing in the face of Illidan's wrath and Gary's cheating. Illidan would finish the match in decisive, brutal fashion, delivering a Shadowmoon Valley Driver through a table, and then a second inside the ring onto the chair, shutting Kefka up in succinct and devastating fashion. With only one loss and several dominating wins earned in Illidan's first season, one wondered who would be unprepared in Season 8. Season 8: The Hand Of Fate Must Be OP Forced Illidan would enter the first show of Season 8 seemingly with an easy target to continue his path of destruction: Barret Wallace, whose career could be called checkered at best. Barrett, however, was the first to be prepared in a way beyond just for a match: he would be accompanied to the ring by his friend and ally Flint, who would serve as a counter-force to Gary's ringside antics and give Illidan a taste of his own medicine, arguing with the ref whenever Illidan had a strong advantage. Illidan went about matters in his usual bone-crunching way regardless of this unexpected development, battering Barret so badly that Flint would end up ejected from ringside before Gary for all the times he debated the ref over Illidan's actions. Perhaps assuming matters were finished and all over but the shouting, Gary stopped paying attention, not realizing that Flint's actions had drawn out the match and let Barret inflict more punishment than Illidan usually endured. Hence, Gary was not on point when Barret slammed the Betrayer with a belly-to-belly suplex and went for a pin, and before the manager's shocked eyes, Barret scored the three count, hence proving once and for all that while Illidan was strong, he was far from unbeatable. With his invincible reputation in tatters, Illidan found himself in the position of having to be prepared. With this unexpected loss, where did he go from here? That question would be answered 3 weeks later, as Illidan would return to the ring to fight Wario, a wrestler who would also bring an ally to accompany him to the ring, Waluigi. The two squared off, both hitting each other hard, with repeated back and forth comebacks. Illidan, however, would only become enraged by this fight, and pull not one, but TWO Shadowmoon Valley Drivers on the moneyman, one of them busting Wario open. Despite this wound, Wario still managed to stand and got a couple more pins in, as well as a Wario Blast and a Money Shot. All this did was make the Betrayer even ANGRIER, and most know it's not a wise decision to make gigantic purple demons angry. With Waluigi ejected from his greater inteference, Illidan would explode with his old dominant self, and kick Wario's head in before smashing him into the ground with a Ready Check, scoring the pin and roaring back from his sudden defeat with a vengeance. With a 70% win record, it seemed that Ilidan had a strong claim to be the next to challenge for the VGCW Championship belt. The fans of VGCW would agree: while Illidan would not win his second Royal Rumble, he would be one of the seven wrestlers voted to enter in a No 1 Contender match in a Chamber of Elimination. With the chamber still as broken as Warlocks in Burning Crusade, Illidan would be placed in a Beat The Clock challenge for a Chamber spot, facing off against his old tormentor Kekfa (and this time, without Gary). His lack of a manager would not hurt him, as Illidan would promptly do his best to crush Kefka again in even worse fashion than before. To his surprise, instead of crumpling, Kefka would fight back even harder, making the destruction two-sided, unlike last time. For a few moments, Illidan seemed to be on the ropes, but Kefka would make a critical error in using his Kef-5 outside the ring instead of inside. Severely battered, Illidan would use one last burst of strength, and again defeat Kefka with a Shadowmoon Valley Driver. Illidan's strength is about to be put to the ultimate test. At 5th in the Chamber, against VGCW's best (and Ezio) and without Gary to back him up, Illidan will need to prepare himself like never before. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Paul.PNG|NO ONE WAS PREPARED FUCK YOU ILLIDAN.png|Chat reacts to Illidan winning Star Road Illidan real.jpg